1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell control apparatus which predicts a failure of a manufacturing machines and a production system including the cell control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, it has been known that in a manufacturing factory, an operation of machining or welding components, or the like is performed by a manufacturing machine so that productivity is improved. Moreover, in manufacturing a product, there are cases in which more than one manufacturing machine is used. Each manufacturing machine is controlled by a control apparatus of the manufacturing machines. It is known that the control apparatus of the plurality of manufacturing machines drives the manufacturing machines based on a command from a host control apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-202624 discloses an apparatus which collects information from a plurality of robots connected to a network and store the same in a database. When the predetermined robot fails, the apparatus predicts the robot having a possibility of a failure based on information of the robots which is registered in advance and individual information of the robots which is acquired in real-time. In addition, this publication discloses extracting a candidate for a required component when the apparatus fails.
Japanese Patent No. 3530263 discloses a method in which while one robot fails to operate, an operation is substitutively performed by the other robot having an operable area overlapping with that of the robot since the failure occurs.